A Past Mistake
by crisislikewoah
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a week's vacation. But reading the newspaper one morning, Mulder starts acting strangely. Scully's first priority? To find out what he's hiding. NOV 10th, '07: COMPLETE.
1. No relation to work

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

This story isn't set around any certain season. Right, let's get on with it...

"You know, Mulder," she started, "I'm glad we were able to get away this week."

"Me too," Mulder said. "But I'm still not telling you where we're going." Fox smirked sheepishly, not glancing over at his partner, Dana Scully. He didn't need to. He knew her well enough to know that she was rolling her eyes and smirking slightly, looking out the window.

"And this place, Mulder. The reason we're going has no relation to work, right?" Scully asked.

"Nope. Not one."

"Good." she replied. "Hard to believe, coming from you, but good."

Mulder nodded. "Oh, I love this song." He turned up the radio and proceeded to sing. Scully, very quietly, chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed by, and it was nearing 3 a.m. Mulder was still driving, and Scully's head was dropped to one side, her mouth hanging slightly open. Mulder glanced at her and smiled.

"_She looks so cute when she's asleep..._" he thought to himself.

Pulling into a motel parking lot, he left the engine running and got out. Coming back a few minutes later, he found Scully awake and looking around like a lost child.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Oh no." he looked at her and grinned.

"What?" she gave him a blank look.

"Nice try, Scully."

"Damn."

Mulder laughed at this. "C'mon, I got us a room."

"How many beds?"

"Two, Scully."

"_Right perfect gentleman, he is._" She thought as she felt her stomach drop.

Taking in a change of clothes, they went into the room, took turns changing in the washroom, and went right to sleep.

Sorry this chapter seemed kind of short and boring, but things quickly pick up in the next. Promise.


	2. Was that a confession?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

Out of pure habit, Mulder was up at the crack of dawn. Sneaking a peek at his cell phone from the bureau, he saw no missed calls or new messages. He put the cell away before Scully woke up and saw it.

Grabbing his clothes and making his way tot he washroom, he changed. Coming out, he ran the water to shave in the sink. Apparently, it woke his partner. "Hey." she said groggily.

"Hey yourself." he smiled at her reflection behind his in the mirror. "Sleep okay?"

She nodded, with a yawn. "You?"

"Couldn't be better," he told her. "C'mon Scully, get dressed. I have a feeling today is a good day."

She did, and soon they were both ready to leave. They stopped at a local Denny's for breakfast, when something in the morning paper caught Scully's eye.

"Oh, that's terrible!" she exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Mulder asked, looking up from the sports section.

"These two girls. They were found wandering the streets in nothing but long night shirts and underwear."

"What! Lemme see that." Mulder took the paper, and tore the part where the city name was printed on it. He crumpled it and put it in his pocket, and handed the section back to Scully. "What about those two girls, now, Scully?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It says here that 'Chardonnay Galt and Honoria Greenwich were found wandering the streets in nothing but nightshirts and underwear.' "

"What's so unusual about that? People do that all the time back home."

"That's not the unusual part, Mulder." she started reading the article aloud again. " 'The girls, now both 16, went missing in 1997. They were thought to have been taken, possibly by a family friend, and murdered.' That's the strange part. Nobody has seen these two girls since 1997."

"Wait, these two are the same age, have different last names, and are related? Cousins, I'm guessing."

Scully scanned the article for any family history. "No. There's a section here on the parents, for people who don't know the story. Apparently, Chardonnay's parents divorced early in her life, and her mom got sole custody. The dad had visitation."

"And the other one?"

"Honoria Greenwich. It says here that her mom died when she was two, and the dad remarried. The dad died when she was 5, and the stepmom got custody. She had two sons from a previous marriage."

"But how does that link the two?"

"Stepsisters. Chardonnay's dad married Honoria's stepmother, making the two--"

"--related." Mulder finished.

Scully nodded. "Right." She gave a small scowl at the paper. "Oh, look. They have pictures of them from just before they disappeared." She laid the paper down on the table to let Mulder have a look.

Chardonnay Galt had long, thick, smooth-looking black hair, and carmel toffee eyes. Freckles lightly spotted her nose and cheeks. From underneath her hair, her eyes stood out against its darkness and her pale skin tone.

Honoria Greenwich had long, thick, and shaggy red hair. Her face was heavily freckled, both of which helped her dark blue, silver-tinted eyes pop. She, like Chardonnay, was pale.

Underneath the side-by-side pictures was a caption describing both girls at once. It read:

"Galt and Greenwich are underweight, hypersensitive to light, and hiding from authorities. If seen, please call local police right away with a location."

"Excuse me, Scully." Mulder said, sounding like he was getting a bit nervous.

"Where are you going, Mulder?"

"Someone going to the washroom always makes the food come."

Watching him walk down the hallway, Scully's mind started up.

"_Something's not right. Something to do with those girls, and Mulder's got something to do with it too._"

Looking away from the washroom hallway, Scully saw the waitress coming her way with a food tray.

"Whaddya know? Mulder was right again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder came back to the table, with food and Scully waiting.

"Welcome back, Mulder." Scully said, looking up at him.

"Thanks, Scully." Mulder said dryly.

"Mulder what's wrong?" She gave him a concerned look and took a sip of her drink. "You started acting weird when I mentioned those sisters."

"Can you define 'acting normal' for me, Scully?"

"Well, I figured you'd be the first to call this an alien abduction."

"I'm fine. But maybe you've forgotten. In society today, that is weird."

"Well, maybe you've forgotten. In the way things are today, that is normal. It's normal for you, Mulder."

"Why do you ask what's wrong when you already know?"

"I don't know, Mulder, and that's why I'm asking!"

"You do know, Scully. I just said. I'm fine." Mulder started eating.

"Fine." Scully followed Mulder's lead, placing a forkful of eggs in her mouth. "I don't buy it, but I'm leaving it alone."

"Thank you."

"_Was that a confession?_" Scully asked herself in thought.

"_I hope she didn't take that as a confession. Because it wasn't. Was it?_" Mulder's thoughts raced.


	3. New Portshire, popluation 850

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

Deciding not to skip town, Scully knew her partner wanted to get involved on the case of the Galt-Greenwich sisters. She knew her partner better than anybody, and could see it in his eyes.

In the local P.D., Scully looked around. Their location was no longer a secret to her. She and Mulder had stopped, for an undetermined amount of time, to stay in a small town in Maine. A town called New Portshire, population 850.

"_Such a small population for a city with such a...'regal' name_." Scully thought to herself.

"Okay, thanks detective." Mulder walked through the door. "They didn't want to let us in on the case, but--"

"Us?" Scully asked.

"_But,_" Mulder continued, ignoring her. "they gave me a phone number to the parents."

"Are you gonna call?" Scully asked stupidly.

"Are we on planet Earth?"

"Sometimes, I'm not really sure." Scully thought. But what came out of her mouth was different.

"Why did I ask?"

"Not a clue, Scully. C'mon."

Getting back in the car, Mulder pulled out the cell phone assigned to him by the F.B.I.

"Mulder, I thought you said you didn't bring that with you."

"No, I never said that. You did." he dialed the number. "Hello, Mrs. Galt?" he didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "My name is Fox Mulder, I'm with the F.B.I. and I was calling about the case on your two stepdaughters."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," the voice on the other end of the phone told him.

"Is this Mrs. Galt?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a one Mrs. Galt?"

"No."

"Do you know a Mrs. Galt?"

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand, buddy! I ain't no Mrs. Galt. I never have been, and I certainly don't know 'er." _Click_. She hung up on him. Mulder clicked the phone off.

"Well, that could have gone better." he shrugged, looking at Scully. All she could do was sigh.

She knew this would be a long week.

They were sitting in the car, outside the local paper's office. "Will you go inside and get the address?" Mulder asked Scully.

"Why me?" Scully asked back.

"Because the sidewalk is on your side."

"But working on this case was your idea."

"I'll play you for it." Mulder suggested.

"Play what?" With her usual eyebrow quirked, Scully eyed him. Did she _want_ to know what they were going to play?

"Rock, paper, scissors." Mulder said as he held out his hand, in a fist. "You up for it?"

Scully sighed, and replied unenthusiastically. "Sure."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Mulder's hand was held out in paper form. Scully held her hand out, balled up to represent rock. "Ha, I win!" Mulder grinned.

"Lucky you." Scully unclicked her seat belt, walked inside the building, and up to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, my name is Dana Scully with the FBI, and I was looking for…" she glanced at the paper in her hand for the column author's name. "Jeff Fieldsburg."

"One moment, I'll let him know you're coming up." The receptionist said, pressing a button on her switchboard.

Scully looked around at the lobby; it was warm and welcoming, unlike the newspaper office back in Washington. "_Small town hospitality._"

"Mr. Fieldsburg will meet you at the elevator on the 3rd floor." Scully snapped back to reality.

"Okay. Thank you." She gave the receptionist a smile, and received one back in return. Stepping onto the elevator, she pressed the button labeled '3' and waited for the doors to close and open again. Once they did, she saw a short, stocky and balding man who resembled a mouse smiling at her. He stuck out a hand. Scully grabbed it, and he shook vigorously.

"You must be Mrs. Scully." He said.

"Miss, I'm not married." Scully replied. "And I presume you're Mr. Fieldsburg?"

The man nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about the article you wrote for this morning's paper, about the two girls who disappeared some years ago?"

"Ahh, yes. I was quite excited about that. What did you want to know?" He wasn't subtle about oogling her assets, obviously having no shame.

"I was hoping to get an address, actually."

"Uh huh." Fieldsburg nodded, still staring.

"Mr. Fieldsburg? My eyes are a little higher." Scully said, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Fieldsburg gave a smile, obviously imagining something Scully didn't even want to begin thinking about. A moment passed, completely silent.

"Mr. Fieldsburg?" He was staring again.

"Yes, Miss Scully?"

"Uh, that address?"

"Oh! Yes, right this way!" He lead her into his office, and Scully was careful not to go all the way in. She stood in the doorway, ready to leave. Fieldsburg sat down at his computer, and clicked several times. He scribbled an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to Scully. "Here you are. Anything else I can help you with?"

"_Yeah, go buy yourself a hooker,_" is what Scully wanted to say.

"No, thank you. That will be all for now." She smiled.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Scully." They shook hands, and he gave Scully a creepy smile. Scully nodded, and got the hell out of there.

"How'd it go, Scully?" Mulder asked once she was back in the car and belting herself in again.

"You owe me big time for that. That was the most disgusting thing I've had to deal with since…ugh. Ricky Antonio." She told him, referring to a guy she went out with twice during her on-going stint with the X-Files. Both agents cringed at the name.

Ricky Antonio had been a tall, dark and handsome Latino man from Texas. He was a criminal justice lawyer, and had a slight problem when it came to women. He would become insanely fascinated with one woman, court her, and slip the date-rape drug into her drink. He had done this to Scully, but luckily Mulder had a bad feeling about this guy and followed them to the restaurant.

"Was the writer that bad?"

"Just about. But here's your address." She handed him the slip of paper.

He looked at the paper. It read 9607 Patrician Drive. Mulder drove around town, making turn after turn.

"Mulder, do you know where you're going?" Scully grimaced, looking out the window.

"Yeah." He made one final turn onto Patrician Drive, and passed about 7 houses. He pulled up in the driveway.

"How?"

"Uh, I used to know someone who lived in town for a short time."


	4. Have we met before?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

Scully raised an eyebrow at Mulder's sketchy answer. They walked up the steps to the porch, and she stood a bit behind her partner.

Mulder rang the doorbell, and Scully was fidgeting endlessly with her clothes and hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her fumble with her hair.

"What? Oh, yeah." Scully nodded. The door opened.

"Can I help you?" A boy with messy brown hair and dull blue eyes stared the agents down through the screen door. He was taller than Mulder, and looked to be about 18 or so. Scully studied the look on Mulder's face.

"Yeah, hi." Mulder said, turning to the door. He saw a young girl sitting on a couch, looking at him and Scully. Mulder lowered his voice. "Is this the home of Jenn and Michael Galt?"

"Yeah. Just one second," the boy said nodding, and he turned towards a hallway. "Mom!"

"What!" A voice came from the hallway.

"Wait here." He walked away from the door, and back into the hallway.

"Mulder I still have no idea why you insist on doing this." Scully said. She didn't want to come out and say what she was thinking, but depending on his answer, she might have to. "You know we're not supposed to."

"Because, this is something that just…called out to me. I don't know."

That was the answer she was afraid of. Scully decided she would talk to Mulder after they left the house. "Well that's a great reason for Skinner to have our asses when we get back."

"He won't say anything, and if he does then he does. Now would you quit worrying, Scully? I don't see why--"

After what seemed to be forever but was actually about two minutes, the messy-haired boy came out with a woman who seemed like a shrimp next to him. She was about Scully's height, brown eyes, and a bottle blonde.

"Ah, marital bliss, huh?" The woman smirked at the two standing on the porch.

"We're not married." Scully was quick to inform her of this.

"No kidding. Had me fooled." She said, eyeing Mulder. "Can I help you?"

Scully nodded, and Mulder spoke. "Yes. I'm Special Agent Mulder, and this is my partner Special Agent Scully." Scully waved, and mouthed a 'Hi' to the woman, and received a nod in return. "We were wondering if it was too much trouble to ask you about the article in this morning's paper."

"What article?" Jenn Galt asked, looking confused. "I didn't hear anything about an article."

Scully spoke up. "You mean you haven't read it?" Jenn shook her head. "I have it right here if you'd like to."

"Yeah, let's see it." She opened the screen door and stepped outside. "Keep an eye on your sister," she told the boy, and he nodded, stepping away from the door.

Her eyes got really wide, and Jenn Galt quietly murmured the words she was reading. "Monday morning, a big discovery was made. "Chardonnay Galt and Honoria Greenwich were found early yesterday morning--alive. They were found wandering the streets by Herald Park in nothing but over-sized shirts and underwear. People who saw he girls said they looked like the living dead: extremely thin and…" her voice trailed off.

Mulder and Scully silently waited for the woman to finish reading the article. When se had done so, Scully took the paper back.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. You mean to tell me that Jerry didn't kill the girls?" She asked the pair, looking at them astonished.

"I…guess not, Mrs. Galt." Scully said almost reluctantly.

"Please, call me Jenn. Would you like to come in?"

Mulder and Scully nodded in sync, and Jenn opened the screen door for them. "Allie, will you go play in your room please?" The little girl ran off with out a word. Jenn turned to the boy who answered the door. "Ash, go in the office and call your father."

"He's not my father. But whatever." He left the room.

"Teen angst," she mumbled with a sigh. "So you're here about Chardonnay and Honoria."

"That we are. And we're going to need details about the case."

"Well…please, have a seat." Jenn told them. They all sat down at the dining room table. "You probably know that the girls disappeared in '97." Scully and Mulder nodded. "They were in second grade, and they were best friends. So when I was married to Honoria's dad, we spent a great deal of time with Michael and Chardonnay's mother, Christine."

"But weren't Chardonnay's parents divorced?" Scully asked.

Jenn nodded. "They were, and we never hung out with them together. It was one, or the other. Whoever Chardonnay was with, really. The only time we ever saw them together was birthdays. So after Brian passed away, Christine and Michael were so supportive. Eventually, Michael and I started dating, and then moved in together, and the girls were so excited." She smiled at the memory.

Scully pictured the two small girls pictured in the paper running around the house playing dress up.

Mulder pictured them running around the house playing cops and robbers.

Jenn continued. "And then, a month after the wedding, the girls disappeared. We had no idea what happened to them. We woke up one Thursday morning, Michael and I, and went to wake the girls up. But neither one was there. I checked on my sons, and they were sound asleep."

Scully noticed that Mulder looked like he had quit listening. She kicked him under the table. He snapped back to reality.

"And why did you suspect Jerry?" Mulder asked.

"Because he had always had an interest in both girls. He was actually the second grade class teacher, and he had taken an interest in pretty much any girl in his class. Michael, Christine and I always thought he was extremely creepy. He always had that air about him."

"So when the police arrived, asking for people who might have done this, he was the first person who came to mind?" Scully inquired.

"No ma'am." She looked at the confused agents. "The first person who came to mind was Ira Peterson. He's a registered sex offender, and he lives on the street behind us."

"And what cleared him of suspicion, Jenn?" Mulder asked.

"Well, he had an alibi. He said he was working at the drive-in that night. It checked out."

"So why wasn't Jerry arrested?"

"Nothing could place him in the girls' bedrooms. Or even in the house. There were no prints, no signs of forced entry, nothing."

"So it became a cold case." Scully sighed, and Jenn nodded. "I hate hearing about cases like this. So sad." Scully looked depressed, scowling as she retucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And nothing has surfaced from then until now, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Jenn nodded again. She was genuinely distressed. It was obvious that she was close to both girls.

"Well, Jenn, I think this is just about going to finish us up." Mulder said.

"Agent Mulder, excuse me for asking, but...have we met before? You look very familiar." Scully cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no, I don't believe we have, but for what it's worth, I used to know someone who lived in town years ago."

"Oh. Well." Jenn, Scully and Mulder stood up. "Sorry about the mix-up. I must be thinking about someone else. But thank you for stopping by,"

"No problem. Scully?" Jenn held the door open for them. Mulder put his hand on Scully's back, and escorted her out. Climbing in the car, Scully turned on Mulder.

"What is your problem today?" she asked. The question came out a little harsher than she meant it to.

"What?" Mulder asked back, clearly confused.

"First you're acting weird when I show you the article. Then you go to the police station, asking for a number. You made me go into a building, get oogled by some pervert, all for an address. You somehow know your way around town with an excuse that I'm sure is a lie. And _then_ you're not paying attention once we're talking to the woman you've been dying to get a hold of all morning."

"Scully." He took her hand, and leaned over the console of the car.

"Mulder." She sighed.

"You, my dear, are reading too much into this. I'm not doing anything differently than I normally would, any other day."

"Mulder, you say that because it's you we're talking about. If you had to watch you, then you'd say the same thing I am. Mulder, I'm concerned that you know more than you're telling."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because. When that boy answered the door, you knew who he was. I could see it on your face. You had seen both him and Mrs. Galt before."

"Scully. Like I said." Mulder sighed. "You're reading too much into this," he said slowly. Scully pulled his hand away from his, and Mulder started the car.


	5. Hold on, Scully!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

Mulder's mind was racing, as well as his heart. But neither fact made a dent in his calm outward appearance. "_God, what's going through her red little head? Surely thoughts to prove I'm guilty. And that I have something to do with all this. But whatever she's thinking probably isn't what really happened. It wasn't like that. But how would I prove it? She'd never trust me again, even if I could._"

Meanwhile, Scully's thoughts flew around just as furiously in her head. "_I can't believe him! What's he hiding? He's never hidden anything from me before. Has he? He's probably in on this somehow. He's probably putting me on with that Shannen Doherty from that show on the Sci-Fi channel, Scare Tactics. Oh, stop it Dana! He's the one person you trust more than anyone else in this world. You have to have faith he's innocent…Yeah. Innocent my ass. He knows exactly what happened when those girls were taken. I've just got to get him to admit it._"

Ache for You by Ben Lee came on the radio. Both Mulder and Scully knew it well. Why, just last week Scully and Mulder were out with Ellen and her date. Both couples danced to the song. "Penny for your thoughts?" Mulder asked Scully.

"I'm just thinking about the horror Mr. and Mrs. Galt must be going through, with the memories of their daughters being dredged up and all," Scully lied. "You?"

"_Regretting 1997 ever happened._" Mulder looked at Scully and gave a grin. "I'm thinking about how good it's going to be to solve this case and put that family's pain to rest."

Scully looked at him just as she had after the Antarctica incident. "No really, what were you thinking?"

"I'm hurt that you think so little of me, Scully." He joked. "Because me caveman. No feelings."

Even in times Scully was distressed for answers, her partner could make her laugh. She loved that about him. "So that's really what you were thinking?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Okay." She wasn't satisfied with this answer, but decided to take the topic out of the hot seat. For now.

About an hour had passed, and all they had accomplished was meaningless conversation and driving a full circle around the small town looking for something to take their minds off the stepsisters.

"Well, the most appealing thing I saw was the…" Mulder looked over at Scully while sitting at a stop light. "Scully, um, you…uh…" he tapped his nose, and Scully touched just under hers. She looked at her fingers, to see them sporting a little blood.

"Jesus. Do you have a tissue?"

"Glove box."

She popped the compartment and snatched one, dabbing her nose. "Damn nose bleeds." She sighed, and asked her partner to go on with his statement. The light turned green, and Mulder put pressure on the gas pedal.

"Well I was going to say that the only thing I saw was the putt-putt golf place a few miles back, but I think you should go back to the motel and lie down for a bit."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's okay, really." She said, more to reassure herself rather than him.

Things went silent again, and Mulder had decided to just keep driving around. They ended up going down a paved two-lane road in the less-developed part of New Portshire. Passing a road that ran into their road on Scully's side of the car, both occupants failed to pay any attention to the car that was about to run the stop sign and demolish Mulder's car.

"Shit!" Mulder exclaimed as the car proceed to do multiple doughnuts, and eventually start side-flipping when it reached the downhill landscape on the left road side. "Hold on, Scully!" His hand automatically flew out to grab hers.

Her eyes were glued shut, and her breath was being held. "Fuck me," was all she could put into words, as an inaudible mutter. Her left hand was squeezing Mulder's right one tightly, and her right had a strong grip on the handle just above her side window.

In a matter of what seemed like hours, the car had come to a complete stop, upside down. The elapsed time, Mulder guessed, was about 45 seconds. He looked over at Scully. Her eyes were open, yes, but she still hadn't let out her breath. The passenger airbag was less than an inch from her face.

"You okay, Scully?" She nodded, still not breathing. "Can you do something for me?" She nodded again. "I want you to breath."

Mulder heard her exhale heavily, and take a sharp breath. "Can you get to your cell phone?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head quickly. One of her two worst fears had just come true. She was nearly paralyzed with terror. "I can't get out, Mulder. I can't get out. You have to get me out."

"Okay. Okay, don't panic." Mulder looked around. Both their windows had broken during the rolls down the hill. He let go of Scully's hand, not realizing how hard she was squeezing his hand until he was free of her grip. He unclicked his seatbelt, and crawled out the window.

Limping his way over to the other side of the car, he reached for Scully's right arm when he realized it was broken. She couldn't feel it yet. "Scully, unclick your belt."

Fumbling around, she got it after a few tries. "Mulder I think I'm going to puke." She slid down, and wiggled her legs out from under the dash. Mulder pulled her out through the window after clearing it of any stray pieces of glass. After helping her up, he reached into her pocket for her cell phone. He was pretty sure he heard his crush.

"Yeah, hi. We were just in an accident, and we need an ambulance. Right now….What do you mean is any body hurt! That's why we need an ambulance!...No, I will not calm--Okay. Okay, I'm calm….On the side of State Road 54…Thank you." Mulder hung up. He noticed Scully wasn't beside him. He could hear her retching on the other side of the car.

"Oh my god. Mulder."

"What is it?" In almost an instant he was right there, helping her up.

"My arm. It's broken."

"Does it hurt?" He watched her shake her head. "Give it a few minutes, you're still in shock."

"Does yours hurt?" She asked, looking at him.

"My arm? No."

"No, not your arm. Your nose." It was his nose bleeding now, and he grunted.

"No, not yet. Come on, let's get away from here. The car might blow up, it's already on fire."

With a protective arm around her, he ushered her up the hill and away from the car. Her left arm was tight around him, as if he was her life support. Once the ambulance arrived, they climbed in the back, taking a good 20 minute ride to the emergency room.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Both Mulder and Scully decided to stay over night. The injuries were mild; Mulder suffered from two broken ribs and a broken nose, and Scully from the obvious broken arm (which was now encased with a white cast). Both suffered from some pretty harsh bruising around the chest and midsections, due to the air bags, and concussions. Both also had minor cuts on their faces.

"Mulder, if it takes me the rest of my life, I will hunt down the bastard who hit us, torture him, and kill him very, _very_ slowly." Scully informed him as they were lying in their separate hospital beds. Mulder looked at her.

"Just a little angry, are we?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Shove it. He deserves every once of smiting that God gives him." She was in no mood for joking.

The door opened. Skinner walked in. "Are you two okay?"

"Skinner?" Mulder questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a call from the hospital. They said that two of my agents had been checked in for a night."

"How sweet of you to check up on us, 'Dad', but we're fine." Mulder told him.

"What happened?"

"Some bastard side-swiped us, and--" Scully started, but Mulder had cut her off.

"Scully…" she muttered an unbelievable apology and let Mulder answer. "Some bastard side-swiped us and we went into a tail spin. Then we started rolling down a hill."

Skinner rolled his eyes. Always something with these two. "Coincidence? Or did you two manage to get yourselves on the most wanted list again?"

"Mulder and his half-cocked ideas. I'm sure this had everything to do with those sisters." She looked at him, and he shook his head.

"I don't know." He shook his head again.

"What sisters?" Skinner asked. Both agents were silent. "Answer me, Agents."

"I was reading the paper yesterday morning, and there was an article about these two stepsisters that went missing in 1997." Scully said with a sigh.

"Galt and Greenwich?" Skinner asked, and Scully nodded. She and Mulder were confused. "Yeah, I remember that case. Kersh assigned that one to some new agent. Never did find the bodies. Anyway, why were they in the paper now?"

"There were no bodies to find." This time it was Skinner's turn to look confused. "Monday morning, someone found them wandering by Herald Park, in long nighties and underwear." Mulder told him.

"And you wanted to help in finding the kidnappers, I presume?" Scully said no, while Mulder said yes. Skinner grinned. Despite the pain medications, both of his agents were still in-character. "Well, I'm officially putting you on the case, since you two are the ones who discovered it.

Two words popped into Scully's head. "_Oh shit._"

Coincidentally, those were the same two words that Mulder had came to Mulder's mind as well.


	6. 68 hours, 34 minutes and 35…34…33…second

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

I've just learned: It's been reported that Gillian Anderson is pregnant! 3 months, I think.

This chapter isn't going to be long at all. Sorry guys.

On with the story.

"_Why, why, **why** did the hospital have to call Skinner down?_"

"My flight leaves in about 4 hours, so I'm going to, uh, head out. But I'll be back when you two are released, or shortly after." Skinner informed his employees, and left.

Both agents held in a sigh, and looked at the other. Mulder's bedside phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi, Mrs. Scully." Scully's head snapped over to her right. She had been hoping her mother hadn't got wind of this. Because if she did, she knew Bill would.

--------

It had been a good five hours since Skinner left, and both Scully and Mulder had explained to Maggie Scully what had happened, and assured her that they were fine. And of course, in usual fashion, Scully's overprotective, overbearing older brother Bill got on the phone and blamed Mulder for the accident.

"Mulder, don't let him get to you. You and I both know there was nothing you could've done." Scully tried comforting him.

"You don't understand, Scully, the man is out to get me."

Scully rolled her eyes. "I do understand, and trust me, he is not. He's just being Bill, you know that."

Both looked at the clock. Only another 68 hours, 34 minutes and 35…34…33…seconds until they were being released.

**68 HOURS, 34 MINUTES, AND 35…34…33…SECONDS LATER:**

"Oh, I can't wait to get back to the motel room!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Screw the motel room, I can't wait to get back home." Scully mumbled.

She and Mulder were walking out into the parking lot. Scully stopped dead in her tracks, eyes glued to the pavement even though her head was cocked to the right.

Mulder stopped and turned to look at his partner. "_God, even when she looks like hell, she's still gorgeous_."

"What is it, Scully? Afraid to get in the car?" He asked.

"No, Mulder. I've just realized. We don't **_have_** a car." Mulder looked at her, slightly flushed and rather embarrassed. Truth be told, she was a bit scared to get in a car. She had just spent nearly a full minute in one rolling down a hill. She was in no hurry to get in one again any time soon.

"Well, that would probably be a good thing to have if we plan on driving." Scully nodded in agreement. "Call a cab?"

"I'd feel better if we took a city bus or something. Oh, but you can't walk that far."

"No, but I can do the sting-ray shuffle." He joked. Scully cracked a small smile. His mission was accomplished.

"No, we'll call a cab. I don't feel comfortable putting you out because I'm afraid of a car." She'd realized she had just shown a weak entry point. Inside, Dana Scully was kicking herself.

"Ah, and Houdini admits her secret."

"Mulder?"

"Scully?"

"Shut up."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

She helped him to the bench right outside the hospital door, and went back inside to the nurse's station. "Hi, Dana. What can I do for ya?" The nurse was the one who had attended to her and Mulder.

"I was wondering if you would kindly call a cab for Fox and me." Scully smiled back.

"Of course. If you want to wait outside with him, I'll call one and it'll be here shortly."

"Okay, thank you very much, Nurse Elgin." Scully carried her sore body out to the bench Mulder had parked his carcass and waited. 10, 15, 20 minutes went by.

"Okay, this is completely ridiculous." Mulder got up and went to the end of the parking lot, looking down the street both ways. He called over his shoulder. "Here he comes, Scully!"

The cab ride was relatively cheap, seeing as the motel was ten minutes away. They had help changing into clothes that wouldn't hurt their bruises and injuries by the nurses at the hospital, so there was no need to change. Both took the respective beds they had when they had first arrived that fateful night in town. They were supposed to be just passing through.

"Guess there goes that idea," Scully mulled over the lost vacation. It had been…God; it had been years since she had taken a real one.

"What now?" Mulder asked her, not sure what she meant.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." She told him.

Scooting up from the end of the bed where he was sitting, to the head of it. Mulder winced in pain. "So Dana." He said in a very professional tone. "Tell Dr. Mulder how you feel about what your thinking, will you?"

Scully smirked, and rolled her eyes. "Well, Dr. Mulder, I'm thinking that this case my partner got us involved in is…" she sighed. "very dangerous, and extremely delicate. And I also think it's a bad idea. I just don't feel right about it."

"Is that so?" Mulder watched Scully nod. "And why don't you?"

Scully knew this was her chance to talk to Mulder about what her thoughts were on him and this case. Through a stupid little game, 'Tell Dr. Mulder.' "Because I think my partner is hiding something. Actually, I'm pretty sure he is. And I've got a few ideas as to what it might be, but he denies anything pertaining to the thought."

Mulder's expression changed at her response. But he kept playing. "What might uh," he swallowed hard. "What might those ideas be?"

"Well," Scully started. "I think he might…" she couldn't find the right words to say, and she hated when this happened. The calm look on her face turned quickly into a scowl. When she continued, her voice was barely audible. "I think he might've had something to do with the crime committed."


	7. Everybody Loves Raymond

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

Scully couldn't bear to look at him. Instead, she started picking at her fingernails. Mulder couldn't look away from her. He decided that was enough of 'Tell Dr. Mulder' for today. "Scully, it was a long time ago. You don't know the circumstances," he said just quiet enough to match her whisper.

"Mulder, you were still a federal agent at the time! You could lose your job!" Her voice had risen. She tossed over to lie on her left side, facing him. He sat up to face her.

"I know, Scully, but like I said." Mulder was getting defensive, and in turn his voice was getting louder as well. Both were nearly screaming." You don't know the circumstances! I didn't have a choice! Do you think I wanted to?"

There was a knock on the door. Both Mulder and Scully sighed, "Are you getting it, or am I getting it?" She asked.

"I'm not getting it, you get it," he replied.

Scully grunted as she got up, and answered the door. Skinner was found to be the one standing on the other side. "Sir."

"I heard yelling. Did I interrupt something?" Skinner asked stupidly.

"No, Sir. It was just the TV. The sound was up. Mulder's apparently nearly deaf." She gave A.D. Skinner a grin, and let him in.

"What were you watching?" he asked.

"Everybody Loves Raymond," both replied. Skinner looked at the two and nodded. He certainly wasn't stupid; he could feel the tension between his agents. They knew he could too.

"So, how long has it been since you've been released?"

"Oh, we just got in." Mulder informed him. "We called a cab."

"He was a safe driver? Didn't try to kill you?" He asked. Scully and Mulder shook their heads.

"No, Sir. We arrived safely, and in one piece. Well, mostly."

"Good." Skinner watched Scully go to open the blinds in the front window. "Wait…you two are sharing this room?"

"Well, since we were off the clock we were going to, but Scully and I had plans to talk to the manager about getting a second room now that we're on official assignment." Mulder lied. The thought had never even entered their minds.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. In this circumstance, I think it's better that you two share a room, incase a danger comes into play again."

"Oh my god." A wake up call from Scully's mouth. "Look at this."

Both men came over to the window, Skinner a little quicker than Mulder. "Is that them?" Mulder asked.

"Agent Mulder, they're pale, skinny, and walking around in long nightshirts." Skinner replied sarcastically.

"Not to mention they fit the description. One's got shaggy black hair, and the other's got scraggly red hair." Scully added. They couldn't see the faces.

"That's what I imagine you looking like from the back if you had extremely long hair and were anorexic, Scully." She blushed, lightly tapping him on the arm with her cast. "What?"

"Maybe you'll get that answer later." She told him, getting two pairs of Eeyore pajama pants. She then headed for the door.

"Agent Scully, what do you think you're doing?" Skinner asked, demanding an answer with his tone. She didn't give one, and was now making her way across the street as fast as she could after the girls.

"What's she gonna do with pajama pants? Threaten them with Eeyore's evil eye?" Obviously Mulder hadn't realized what he had just said. He did a double take. "Oh my god, Scully's got Eeyore pajama pants?"

"Why do you care, Agent Mulder?"

"I don't. Scully just…didn't strike me as the Eeyore type." Mulder smirked at Skinner, and walked out the door.

"Look at them, there's no way she's going to get them over here." Skinner said, standing just outside the door with Mulder.

"Oh, I don't know. I think she might." Skinner looked at him as if he was crazy. "Sir, I know Agent Scully a lot better than anyone else at the Bureau."

"Agent Mulder."

Mulder ignored him. "She's good at convincing people, even extremely shy people."

"Agent Mulder…" He said again, hoping he was wrong.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Off the record, but you and Scully aren't…"

"No! No," Mulder shook his head. _But we certainly have in the past. On more than one occasion_.

"Girls?" They turned around. Scully smiled. "My name is Dana, and I want to help you. Are your names Chardonnay and Honoria?" They didn't answer for a moment, but finally shook their heads. "Okay. Well would you like to come in and put some pants on?" The girls looked at each other for a second, as if they were silently communicating. They looked back to Scully and nodded. She let them start across the street, and followed them. "My room is the one where the two men are standing."

The girls stopped.

"What's wrong?" She looked at them. They looked at her, and she recognized the look in their eyes. "Are you afraid of both of them?" The girls shook their heads. "The one with the brown hair?" The girls nodded. "Okay. Got it." She handed the girls each a pair of the pants she held, and ushered them over to the building, but about 15 feet away from her male co-workers.

"Your friends skiddish, Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Matter of fact, they are. Around men that are brown-haired, hazel-eyed and about 6 foot tall." She eyed her partner, her tone a tad cold. Mulder looked down. Both missed the look Skinner was giving them. "And I'm going to ask, on their behalf, that we have separate rooms."

"And I'll go get one for you, Agent Scully. I think you two could use a moment alone. You're acting like an old married couple."

"No, A.D. Skinner. I'll go with you. Give Agent Scully a moment alone with the girls." Skinner stopped long enough for Mulder to catch up with him, and they walked into the office.

Scully walked back over to the girls, and smiled warmly. "Okay. He's gone; you two can come on in here."

Slowly but surely, the two followed her inside the room.

"I want to help you. But you have to say something." The black-haired girl and redhead girl just stared at her. "Girls, I have to know your names. If they aren't Chardonnay and Honoria, then you need to tell me what they are."

The pair gave no answer. Scully sighed.

"Okay, well…would you like to change into dry clothes?" They nodded. "Will you talk to me a little bit?" They glanced at each other and hesitated a bit. After another moment, they nodded again. "Okay. I have some shirts in here that might be a little big on you girls. The pants will be too, but they're adjustable. Come here." She took the black-haired girl's hand, and led her over to the washroom door. Grabbing a shirt from the suitcase, she handed it to her. "Go ahead and change in there."

She did, and Scully performed the same ritual for the redhead. Once both were changed, she sat them both down on the bed, and closed the blinds just in case.

"Okay. I have a few questions. I need you to answer them for me okay?" The girls nodded. "What are your names?"


	8. Sir and Miss

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

"Mulder, do you want to tell me what's going on?" A.D. Skinner asked, entering the motel office. It was empty.

"No, Sir, as a matter of fact I don't want to tell you what's going on." Mulder replied, and rang the bell on the desk.

"I am not giving you a choice, Agent Mulder." Skinner hissed.

"May I help you?" An older man came out from the back, looking at Skinner and Mulder.

"Yes, just a second." Skinner told the man.

"No, you don't have to wait. I was wondering if I could get another room?" Mulder asked the man.

"You and the Missus on the outs, huh?" the old man asked, with a smirk.

"Yes," Mulder said. Skinner looked at him oddly. "I mean no! Why does everybody say that? Uh, we're not married. Or dating, for that matter!" He flatly told the guy. _He's the third or fourth person who's said something like that… _"Don't look at me like that. I was thinking of the question, not the titles."

The old man was pounding away at the keys of his computer. "You're in room 113, right?" Mulder nodded. "I have 115, 116, and 119."

"What about 112 or 114?" Skinner asked.

"Occupied. Sorry. They'll be available in…two nights."

"No, we'll take 115." Mulder sighed.

"Agent Mulder, I'd rather you just share the room and get over it. You do it at the office." Skinner said.

"Don't take this personally, A.D. Skinner, but I think this matter is beyond you. The two are obviously terrified of me, and--"

"Is there a reason for them to be scared of you?" Mulder looked down at his director's question.

The girls opened their mouths to speak, but nothing came out. They looked down.

"Well…? Wait a minute." Scully stood up. "Can you two even talk?"

The one who the paper described as Chardonnay nodded. The one supposed to be Honoria held up her thumb and index finger close together, as if to say 'A little bit.'

"Can you write?" The girls nodded. Scully turned around to get pen and paper for them, but something stopped her.

"Donna." A small voice said. Scully turned around.

"What? Who said that?" the girl with the black hair raised her hand, and lowered her head. "Donna?" The girl's head nodded, but was still lowered. "And what about you?" Scully asked Honoria.

"Hia." Her voice was just as tiny as 'Donna's' was.

Scully shook her head. "Do you remember anything that happened to you before you turned 8?" Donna and Hia looked at each other and shook their heads. "Do you know who your family is?" The pair nodded. "Who?"

"Sir." Donna said.

"Sir and Miss." Hia corrected her.

"Were they nice to you?" Donna and Hia hesitated.

"Are they gonna make you tell them?" Donna asked. Scully's heart broke right about there.

"_Oh my god, these poor girls…_" Scully shook her head furiously. "No, no. Of course not." They hesitated for another moment.

"No." Donna said.

"Sometimes they were." Hia corrected Donna again.

"Like when?" Scully asked Hia.

"When they unbolted the boards from our windows for a while. And when they let us read."

Scully scowled. She couldn't believe this. "Well Hia, Donna…what if I told you that Sir and Miss aren't your real family?"

"Sir and Miss would punish you if they heard that." Donna told Scully.

"That's not what I'm asking, though." Scully was trying not to imagine what Donna meant my 'punish'. "What would you think if I told you that?"

"I've read books with parents that are a lot nicer than Sir and Miss. I liked the fake parents better. But Sir and Miss found out, so I'm not allowed to read anymore." Donna said.

"I would say that you're lying." Hia told Scully.

"Well, I'm not." Scully had pulled up a chair and was now sitting in front of the girls. "And your names aren't Donna and Hia." She reached over to the table, grabbed the newspaper article, and handed it to Donna.

"No." She shook her head. "I'll get in trouble."

The door opened. Mulder and Skinner walked in, each silent. Donna and Hia shoved themselves to the top of the bed.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked.

"I'm getting my stuff, because Skinner and I are bunking." He shoved the clothes and washroom accessories into his suitcase.

"Donna take the paper. Sir and Miss aren't going to punish you anymore."

"Don't you touch that paper, Donna. You remember what I told you." A cold voice came from the door. Mulder, Skinner, and Scully all turned to look. There stood a man with shaggy black hair, green eyes, and about 6-foot-6. He walked inside the room.

"Sir…" Hia said.

Sir looked at the people in the room with Donna and Hia. He recognized one. "Evening, Mr. Mulder."

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, and turned away from the man. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Agent Mulder, how do you know this man?" Skinner demanded an answer, and there was no getting out of it.

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't want to know."

"Mulder, tell him." Scully threatened him with her tone now. Mulder shook his head. "Fine." Scully spat. "Sir, Mulder helped this man kidnap Chardonnay and Honoria…" she pointed to each girl with their respective birth names. "nine years ago, and--"

"Baby what is taking you so long?" A cold, redneck woman's voice came up behind Sir. "Donna, Hia get in the truck."

"Don't move, girls." Scully told them. In the 15 minutes she had spent with these girls, she had somehow managed to become emotionally attached. "Don't get in the truck."

"Excuse me, but who are_ you_ to tell **_my_** girls what to do?" Miss asked with a mouthful of attitude.

"I'm an FBI Agent, and those **aren't **_your_ girls." Scully sassed back.

"Well they ain't yours either. So I say again. **Girls, get in the truck**."

Scully had pointed at the girls, not looking at them while talking to them. "Girls, don't move." Scully had now walked right past Sir and up to Miss.


	9. The FBI seminar about abducting children

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

---------------

"As an Agent in the FBI, I and taking these girls in to Federal custody to later place them where they rightfully belong, and guess what, Miss? We're taking you two with us, because you're being placed under arrest." Scully looked back at Mulder. "And so are you," she said softly. Then she looked to Skinner. He nodded. Taking out his gun, he handed it to Agent Scully, and got two pairs of handcuffs from the rental car.

Cuffing each of them, he 'read' then their rights. "You each have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one…" One by one, Skinner shoved Sir and Miss into the back of the rental car. He went for Mulder.

"No." Scully's voice was stern.

"What?" Skinner looked at her, narrowing his eyes in that way he does when he speaks.

"Leave him for me." Skinner nodded at her request, and left the room. He drove the criminals in the back to the police station.

Mulder looked at Scully. If he looked hard enough, he could probably see the fire in them. "Scully…"

"Don't." She shook her head and walked away from him, over to the girls. "Believe me when I say you won't be seeing Sir and Miss anymore."

"What's going to happen to them?" Hia asked.

"Who cares, Hia? They can't be mean to us any more." Donna told her.

"They're going to jail. And now…" Scully looked around for the paper but realized that she was still holding it along with Skinner's gun. She set it down on the table. "Read this. You'll see that your names aren't Donna and Hia."

They read, and shook their heads. "Dana, I don't remember these people." One said. "And I really don't remember my name being Honoria."

"That's okay." Scully grabbed the phone and dialed 411. "Yes, I need the number to Michael and Jenn Galt. Yes, I'll hold."

She glared at Mulder once more, and noticed the girls were keeping a sharp eye on him too. "_How could they know who he is if they don't remember nine years ago?_"

"Yes, hi Mrs. Galt. It's Agent Scully from the other day."

"Oh, Agent Scully! I heard about the accident you and Agent Mulder had. Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Galt." She reassured her.

"Good. Any news on the girls?" an eager Jenn Galt asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We have them right here."

"Oh thank god!" Scully could hear the tears of joy through the phone as Jenn screamed 'Michael! They found the girls!' "Now, Mrs. Galt--"

"Jenn, please."

"Jenn, there are some things you need to know. The first being, they don't remember you. Second, they go by different names. And third," she yet again shot Mulder a murderous glare. "They're not too fond of tall males around 6-foot, with brown hair."

"How'd you figure that out?" Jenn asked in confusion.

Mulder looked at Scully, begging her with his eyes. Begging her not to say it.

"Coincidence." Scully said, holding Mulder's eyes with hers. "But the people responsible have been arrested, and I'm going to need to take the girls back to Washington with me."

"Why?"

"They need to be questioned, have doctors check them out because of their weight, make sure they haven't acquired any diseases. They probably haven't been to the doctor's in the whole time they've been gone." She looked at the girls. "Have you?" They shook their heads. "No, they haven't."

"How long will they be out there? Michael and I want them home as soon as possible."

"Impossible to say. If it's going to be over two weeks, I know that the Bureau will pay your you and your husband's plane tickets to see them."

"Good." Scully heard a crash in the background, and a bunch of girls scream.

"Well, Jenn I'll let you go. It sounds like you got a houseful."

"Okay. Thank you, Agent Scully."

"You're welcome, Jenn. I'll phone you with an update soon."

---------------------

She was sitting on a flight back to D.C one row behind the girls. Scully was also shooting Mulder another murderous glare. "Okay. You said you wanted to explain, so explain. Fill me in. Enlighten me. Because I think I failed to attend the FBI seminar about abducting children!" she hissed in a whisper.

"Oh, stop it, Scully!" Mulder hissed back.

"Mulder, just tell me what happened." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was in town, because of a call I had gotten from a woman about a sighting. I think it was Miss." Mulder started. "I got there, met with her, and then they held me at gun point to do it."

"Why didn't you use your gun?" Scully questioned.

"Because my gun was already preoccupied with being pressed into my temple!" Mulder hissed back. "They had my badge, they had my wallet, they had my cell phone, and my gun. There was nothing I could do."

"You could've come back and told A.D. or Kersh what happened! You ever think of that, Mulder?"

"Yes, _I did_, Dana."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because. I just--" he sighed. "

"Well that better not be what you're telling Kersh. Because if it is…then you can kiss ever having a job again good-bye."

"I know, Scully. I know. I screwed up, and there's nothing I could do then. There's still thing I can do." He looked at her, feeling guilty enough. He didn't need her making it worse, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Win over those girls." She said.

"What?" he asked with an astonished laugh.

"You heard me."

"I did, but I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Mulder," Scully started, not knowing if the words that were going to spill out of her mouth were good to say. Mulder's ego was big enough. "You're a….charming guy. Use it to your advantage for once."

"Yeah, but Kersh isn't going to…"

"Forget about Kersh. Mulder, out of all the people in the world…I guessed you least likely to do something like this. We'll take the girls into Kersh's office, and show him the girls' reaction to you. I'll ask him for a time limit, and you have to do the rest."

"Really?" He asked. "That simple." She shook her head. "But you'd do that for me?"

"Mulder, how many things have you bailed me out of since that day I walked into your basement for the first time? I owe you one. And although I certainly don't justify what you did, I'm pulling for you."


	10. Indian Giver

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

---------------

"Thank you, Scully!"

Mulder grabbed both sides of Scully's face, pulling her head to him to kiss her forehead. But just before he could kiss her, she spoke. "You kiss my forehead, and I will whack you with my cast."

Mulder let go of her face, with his mouth in a tight 'o' shape. She gave him a small scowl.

"Will you check on them please?" She asked Mulder, nodding at the two seats in front of them. He knew she was afraid of flying, and agreed. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he stood up and took a peek over the chairs.

"Sound asleep." He told her. Scully was glad to hear it.

"Good, because they didn't sleep at all last night. I woke up every once in a while to check on them."

"You always were a light sleeper, Scully."

"Yeah. Did Skinner ever get in last night? He was supposed to fly back with us today."

Mulder shook his head. "No, but I got a call. He said he was going through the local P.D, transferring Sir and Miss to our turf."

"Good. Do you have his gun?" Mulder nodded. "Okay."

About 15 minutes after the two had stopped talking, Mulder had fallen asleep. Scully couldn't. Not on a plane. She sighed. You wouldn't think a flight to Washington, D.C. from Maine would be a long one, but it was about 3 hours. They still had 2 hours and 15 minutes to go.

-------------------

They finally landed. Scully and Mulder waited until the plane was mostly empty to get off, because they needed help getting the baggage down from the overhang. Mulder couldn't do it because of his broken ribs. Scully was too short. And the girls weren't strong enough.

The stuartess was happy to help, and Mulder rolled his bag off. He was stopped by one of the flight attendants. "Hey…why are your girls so skinny? They got a problem or something?"

"No," Mulder replied. "They were being malnourished by the people who kidnapped them."

"And that's not you, right?"

"I'm an FBI Agent. What do you think?" Mulder finished up the ramp after flashing the man his badge.

Scully shook the girls awake. "Girls, come on. Time to wake up, we're in Baltimore."

"We are?" They said simultaneously in a groggy voice.

"We are. C'mon." Each one looped an arm through one of hers as they walked through airport security. They had never been in one, and they were scared to death but astonished at the size of it and the amount of people in it.

"Dana, are we going to ride with him?" one of the girls asked.

"No, Chardonnay." They had agreed to be called by their birth names.

"He's getting his own taxi!" Scully called after Mulder with a smirk. Mulder turned around, taking a few steps towards the girls. Chardonnay and Honoria stopped. Scully looked at Mulder, annoyed.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Why do I have to get my own taxi?"

"Because they can't ride in one alone, and they certainly won't ride with you." Scully told him. "Now walk, mister."

Scully hailed a cab, and let the girls climb in before she did. She told the driver her address, and they were off.

Mulder hailed his, and pointed to the cab in front of them. "Follow that cab."

"Where are we going, Dana?" Honoria asked.

"We're stopping by my apartment, and then we're going to Wal-Mart to buy you two clothes that fit."

Mulder recognized the way both cabs were going, and knew that they were on their way to Scully's apartment. The girls would sleep there until what needed to be done was done, and they were on their way home. Before they knew it, Mulder and Scully were pulling into her building lot, and unloading.

"Mulder, would you go upstairs and unlock my apartment?"

"My keys are melted, Scully."

"Oh. Take mine then. Here." She dug them out of her left coat pocket and tossed them to her partner. She took both rolling suitcases, and made sure nothing was left in the cabs. She then paid both cabbies, and turned to the girls. "Ready?" The girls nodded excitedly. "Okay. Up we go then."

They followed her up, Scully checking over her shoulder quite often to make sure they were still there. They found her apartment door cracked open. "Mulder?" There was no answer. Scully set the suitcases by the door and told the girls to get comfortable. "Mulder…?"

"Mmm!" came as a reply. "Kitchen." Mulder had gotten to Scully's orange juice.

"Okay. Making sure you were still alive. I'm going to run the girls to Wal-Mart…they need clothes. My over-sized ones aren't going to cut it."

"Okay."

"And you owe me fifty bucks for that cab ride."

Mulder shrugged. "Okay."

"Now. I need it for the clothes."

"Crap." Mulder dug into his pockets. Then he pulled out his wallet. "Here. Here's 75."

"Mulder, I don't want 75, I only want--"

"Scully take it, or give it back."

"Indian-Giver." She gave Mulder a playful pout, and grabbed one hand of each girl.

------------------------------

Mulder was waiting at Scully's apartment for two and a half hours before the three got back. They came in with what seemed like fifty bags. "Jeeze, Scully. How long are they staying?"

"Awhile, considering that A.D. Skinner just called me, saying that he got a call from the police department in New Portshire. Michael and Jenn Galt, along with 19-year-old son Jeffery and 18-year-old son Ash have conveniently handed themselves in jail."

"_Really?_" Mulder asked. "I never would have guessed…what are they charged with?"

"Possession, using, drunk driving, one with vehicular manslaughter, and the other three as accessories to the crime." Scully replied.

"And we were gonna give these two back to them?"

"Apparently. So DCF has made an order. Guess who Skinner suggest they stay with?"

"You?" He asked, pointing to her.

"Mm-hmm." Scully nodded. "And the trial could go on for months."

"What happened to the little girl that was there?"

"I don't know. Maybe a grandparent or something." She looked at the girls studying the TV remote and smiled. "The blue buttons change the channels." Mulder watched them, smiling as well. "Mulder, help me set up the guest room?"

He nodded and followed her back.


	11. Yeah He’s a good guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

---------------

"I'll be right back, Mulder."

Scully walked down the hallway from the guest bedroom to the living room. The girls were absolutely entranced by the television, their eyes glued to an episode of 'Daria.'

"Chardonnay? Honoria?" They looked over at her. "Are you hungry? It's nearly six."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chardonnay called out. She and Honoria were now speaking at regular volume around Scully.

"Is six late?" Honoria asked.

"Sort of. Okay. What would you like? We have…" Scully opened the pantry. "Tomato soup, chicken noodle soup, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes…" she looked over to the girls. "Green beans, corn, eggs…"

"We know what soup is, but what's all the other stuff?" Chardonnay asked.

"I'll make a little bit of everything, just so--"

"No! No soup."

"Okay, I'll make a little bit of everything, _except_ soup, and you girls can try a little bit of each."

Pulling out pots and pans, she had several things going at once. At about 6:45, everything was done.

"Here girls!" They stumbled into the kitchen. "Here's a plate for each of you, and you can put a little bit of everything you want on your plate. I'll be right back."

The girls nodded and started scooping away. Scully walked back to the guest room. "Wow…you got this place fixed up nice." Mulder had hung some pictures on the wall, they were just lying around in the closet. He had also hung up the clothes, folding the ones in to the dresser that wouldn't fit into the closet.

"I did, didn't I?" He cheesed.

"Yes. Now eat dinner, because I have to get you to the police station before Skinner realizes you're not booked."

"Ooh, good idea." He set down the two pairs of shoes he was holding, and lead Scully down the hall.

------------------------

The girls were quiet. Mulder was sitting next to Scully, and the girls were across the table from them.

"So Chardonnay." She took another bite of her mashed potatoes. "What is your favorite song?"

"I don't know any," she mumbled.

"Did you like the show you were watching?" She nodded. "Did you, Honoria?" She gave something resembling a shoulder shrug.

"I guess." She mumbled, and had another spoonful of corn.

"How about if tomorrow, we…" Mulder thought. "Go see a movie tomorrow? Would you guys like that?"

They nodded. "Yeah. I saw one on TV for one with pirates." Chardonnay said.

"Pirates of the Caribbean? That's supposed to be a real good one." He smiled and so did Scully.

Chardonnay was more willing to accept him, because she knew that Sir and Miss were bad people. On the other hand, she knew that he was one of the people who took her. She had recognized him with the help of a picture. Sir and Miss had told the sisters that he was a terrible person, and had obviously succeeded in brainwashing them.

Dinner went by with Scully and Mulder making small talk, to see if the girls would join in. Afterwards, Scully washed dishes, and put Mulder's things in the trunk of her car. Scully had to get Mulder to the lock-up.

------------------

"And how much did you say bail was?" She asked the cop behind the desk.

"Two-thousand and five-hundred." He replied.

"Great. I have just enough." She looked over her shoulder to see if the girls were still with her. They were. "Mulder?" Scully called down the corridor of jail cells.

"Scully! Right here!" about a dozen arms were waving through the cell bars.

"Mulder, you have twelve arms."

"Right here, Scully!" There was now only one flicking her off. Scully shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Gotcha. I don't have enough, I'm going to the bank in the morning and I'll come back to get you." The cop at the desk in front of Scully snickered.

"He must've really pissed you off, huh, Scully?"

"Yeah, well…let's just say that he's got a lot more coming where that was from."

"Yeah, I bet. G'night, Agent."

"Night, Harris."

Scully ushered the girls into the back seat of her car, and drove home. Exhausted from yesterday and today, the girls went in and changed right into their pajamas to climb into the double bed they were sharing.

Scully hardly slept, because she was constantly checking on them. That and the shower she took had woken her up a tad. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when Chardonnay got up to use the washroom, and in turn she scared the girl. Instead of heading back into the bedroom, she curled up on the couch against Scully's left side. Scully put her arm around the girl.

"Are we staying with you for a long time?" Chardonnay asked after about fifteen minutes of sitting there.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Scully told her.

"I like it here. Better than some old basement."

"Well I would hope so. What do you think about Mulder?"

"He's…okay."

"Just okay?" Scully looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah. He's not like Miss and Sir said he was."

"And how's that?"

"They said he was snotty, and cold, and mean. Meaner than them, even. Then they said that he had a big ego."

"Well, Mulder _does_ have a big ego. But he's friendly, warm, and funny. Wouldn't you say?" Chardonnay nodded.

They sat there for another ten minutes, and then Scully had remembered her question from the day before.

"If you don't remember anything about that night, then how did you know it was him?"

"Because, Sir and Miss had a picture of him hung up on our wall, with 'devil' written in red sharpie under it."

"Oh, well now I don't think he's a devil. Do you?" Chardonnay shook her head. "You starting to get used to him?" She nodded. "Yeah. He's a good guy."

And yet another ten minutes went by. It was now 3:5o am. "Why don't you go back to bed? You look exhausted."

"Okay. Will you be here in the morning?"

0

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." Chardonnay shrugged. "Good night."

"Night hon."

For the rest of the night, Scully sat in silence, racking her brain about how to convince Kersh to let Mulder keep his job.


	12. What is so funny?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

---------------

Scully woke up with a start, due to the girls staring at her. "You two startled me."

"Sorry. We didn't mean to. We were deciding on whether to wake you up." Honoria said.

"Girls you can always wake me up. What time is it?" She looked at the clock. 10:30. "Why don't you guys get dressed, and we'll go get Mulder?"

Chardonnay pulled a reluctant Honoria off the chair, which they both fit in at once. Skin and bones, they were.

"_I have **got** to get some fat on them_." She thought.

She got up, and started getting dressed herself. Coming out in a pair of stylish blue jeans, a black shirt, and the daily pair of heels, she smirked and held in a laugh when she saw the girls.

"What?" Honoria asked.

Honoria was decked out in a bright pink Mary-Kate and Ashley skirt, a pair of jeans, and a red shirt. Chardonnay was wearing a lavender Mary-Kate and Ashley skirt, and an orange top. All the clothes the girls had to wear were from the young girls section. They were just under Scully's height, and weighed around 85 pounds.

"You girls don't quite match." Scully told them, and guided them to their closet. "How about this, Honoria?" Scully held up a yellow top with a black outline of Tinkerbell on the front. On the back, across the bottom, it said 'Pixie Magic.' "It'll go good with your jeans, and it won't wash out your hair."

Honoria nodded, took the outfit, watching her sister and guardian leave the room. When she opened the door, Scully smiled. "Much better. Chardonnay, your turn."

Scully picked out the brown pair of pants, and the orange plaid spaghetti strap. "Yes, no?" Chardonnay shook her head. "Okay. Let's try again."

This time, She picked out a pair of blue jeans, and a light pink 'iBobby' t-shirt.

"Better?" just under

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on Honoria." Scully led her out, and began looking in the fridge. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"It's not breakfast time, though."

"Well, what time are you used to having it?"

"5 am, every Monday and Thursday."

Scully turned so the girl couldn't see the look on her face. _"Oh my god…those horrible people!_"

"Well, here we have breakfast everyday." Scully informed her.

"At 5 am?"

"No, when ever we want it." She turned back around, and smiled at her.

"Oh. Well…those eggs last night were good."

"You want eggs?" Honoria nodded. Chardonnay came out.

"Eggs?" She asked. Her sister nodded.

"You want some too?" Scully asked her.

"Yes, please."

---------------------------------

Scully had fixed both girls breakfast, and cleaned up when they were done. She went over to the couch, leaning down between their heads. She could, since the bruises around her midsection were fading. And fast.

"Girlies. We have to go bail Mulder out of jail." Chardonnay jumped up, slipping on sandals bought the night before. Pretty soon, they were walking into the same lock-up they had just the night before. Honoria was a little less pleased to be bailing him out. After all, he was the devil, was he not?

----------------------------

"Hey, Conner." She said to the hefty woman sitting behind the desk where Jack Harris was sitting last night.

"Morning, Agent Scully."

"I came to bail out a special guest today. I expect he's being a pain?"

"Always, Agent Scully. Anyway, you got the money?"

"You kidding? I had it last night when I brought him in." Connor laughed at this, Scully just smirking. "Just don't tell him that."

"Gotcha." She took the money, added it up, and cleared Mulder's name from the booking computer.

Scully waved the girls over when they went to walk down the jail cell corridor. Upon reaching Mulder's cell, they saw him just as comfortable as he would be on his couch.

"Agent Mulder?" Conner asked, to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" he rolled over onto his stomach. "Is Scully here with the girls?"

"No, Scully brought you a happy birthday stripper." Conner told him.

"I knew I loved her for some--" he rolled back over and sat up. "--Hiya, Scully." He grinned. "I thought my birthday had come a little early…"

"Morning, Mulder."

"And good morning girls! How was your first night in D.C.?"

Chardonnay waved and whispered a small 'Fine.' Honoria said nothing. But she did give him a little wave and a shrug. "Good enough answers for me." He told them.

"Well, Agent Mulder, you're free to go." Conner said, unlatching the lock on the cell door.

"Alriiiight!" he eagerly jumped up, and grabbed his jacket. "Do we know movie times?"

"We don't." Scully said, looking at the girls on either side of her. She saw that Honoria was inching back with every step Mulder took. Chardonnay was just standing there. "But I'm sure we could stop and find out."

-----------------------------

They were driving around downtown D.C, Scully's nose stuck in the paper looking for the earliest movie they could catch. Mulder was at the wheel. "Mulder, do you think we could get to the Georgetown 14 by 12:30?" She asked him, looking up.

"Sure, why couldn't we?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Don't! take your eyes off the road." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." She muttered a thank you, and Mulder muttered something as well. "Houdini."

"Mulder!" She was getting annoyed.

"I didn't say anything, Scully."

The girls snickered at this, and Scully looked back at them. "What?" The girls started laughing now, and pretty soon Mulder was too. "What is so funny?" She looked between the driver's seat and the back seat, and finally started laughing too. She covered her face with her right hand, still in its cast, and blushed a bit. "Oh, man."

Scully's cell phone started ringing. "Scully." She stated.

"Agent Scully, did you just bail Agent Mulder out of jail?" It was Kersh's voice.

"Why yes, Sir. I did. Is that a problem?"

"No, considering the fact that I want you and him in my office in 30 minutes."

Scully protested. "Sir, we're a little farther away than 30 minutes. And I'm not leaving the girls alone."

"I don't want you to. You're bringing them as well. And I expect to see you in my office in 30 minutes. Got it Agent?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Kersh hung up. So did Scully.

"Who was that, Scully?" Mulder asked, being careful not to take his eyes off the road.

"That was Kersh. He wants us in his office in 30 minutes."

"Well what about the girls?"

"We're to bring them in with us." She looked back at them. They looked at one another, and Scully gave them an apologetic look. "Guess we'll have to hold off on that movie, girls. Maybe we can go to the 6:30 one."

They nodded, and began looking out the window again."


	13. Are you sure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

This is an extremely short chapter, everyone. Sorry about that, but…shrugs lol What could I do? I love keeping you all in suspense.

--------------------

Mulder kept driving, deep in thought. Scully glanced up at him a few times, but he was completely oblivious.

The four walked into Director Kersh's office 45 minutes after Scully got the call.

"You're late." He barked. Mulder looked down; the girls looked at each other with wide eyes, and Scully looked directly at Kersh.

"I know, Sir, and I apologize. But I did tell you that we were a little farther away than our apartments." Scully justified.

"I don't care if you were on the moon, Agent Scully. I don't." He looked at the girls standing behind his most troublesome duo. "That's them?" Scully and Mulder nodded. "I remember hearing about you two."

Chardonnay and Honoria grimaced, not saying anything. They looked up at Scully.

"Sir, with everything going on, I feel it's appropriate that I talk to you alone." Mulder said, looking up.

"Mulder, are you sure?" Scully asked, lowering her voice. He nodded.

"Okay, Agent Mulder, I'll take that. Agent Scully, will you please take…them…out into the hallway and wait?" Kersh asked.

Scully couldn't believe how Kersh was treating the girls. She scowled at him. "Yes, Sir, but don't expect them back in your office if you're going to treat them as criminals."

With that, Scully took the girls by the hand, and lead them out in to the hallway.

Kersh shrugged off Scully's statement. "What did you want to say, Agent Mulder?"

"I wanted to say that I've caught on, Sir."

"I'm sorry, Agent. I don't see what you're getting at."

"Don't you? You set it all up!" Mulder raised his voice.

Out in the hallway, it was hard to understand what was being said through the thick door. But, being at the Bureau for as long as she has been, Scully's ears could easily pick apart the muffles, and she couldn't believe what was being said by her partner.

"Agent Mulder! If you are saying that I have set this up--"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Sir! I know where you go every few months of your days off, I know what you planned, I know why you put a new agent on the case, and I know why you even set it up in the first place." Mulder's voice was loud at the beginning of the statement, but had gotten lower towards the end, as he was speaking through his gritted teeth.

"Do you now, Agent Mulder?" Kersh looked at him with hard eyes.

------------------------------

"Girls, why don't we go and get something from the break room. Are you thirsty?"

"A little." Honoria said.

"Dana, who was yelling?" Chardonnay asked.

"Nobody, Chardonnay. They were just…reviewing a copy of Everybody Loves Raymond for a possible plot against the government."

"Are you sure? Cos I didn't see a TV in there." She asked.

"Well no, but there's always a chance."

"Were they yelling because of that man's trips to Sir and Miss' house?" Honoria asked.

Scully stopped in her tracks, and pulled the girls into an empty wing of the multi-story building. "What are you talking about, Honoria?"

"He would come to Sir and Miss' house every once in a while. We've seen him there. I think Sir and Miss worked for him."

Scully was now putting it all together. Her jaw dropped. She was furious. No, she had skated right passed furious and was now at royally pissed off. Scully flew off around the corner. Realizing she had left the girls, she peeked around the corner again. "Come on, we're going back."

The girls followed her as fast as they could back to Kersh's office, and Scully threw open the door. It hit hard against the wall, leaving a hole from the doorknob. "Who in the **_hell_** do you think you are!"


	14. Please call off your guard dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

--------------------

Kersh looked at her quizzically. "Excuse me, Agent Scully?"

"You heard me! I want to know who in the hell you think you are, to toy with peoples lives like that!"

"Agent Mulder, would you please call off your guard dog and get her out of here?" Kersh asked, getting annoyed.

"No Sir, I'm sorry to say that I can't." Mulder informed him. "Girls, would you shut the door, please?"

"No. He wants me out, fine. I'm leaving. Mulder, meet me in the office when you're finished." She looked from her partner to her director, glaring at him as she turned around.

Following the girls out of Kersh's office, she made a slight stop on the way. At A.D. Skinner's office.

"Agent Sully, hello."

"Hi, Kim. I know that Skinner isn't here right now, but I need you to tell him to call me ASAP when he calls for his messages, okay?"

"Sure, Agent Scully." Kim smiled and nodded. "He said he'd call again around 3, so I can tell him for you then."

"I appreciate that. Thank you." She turned around, heading towards the door with the girls not far behind.

----------------------

"Do you want to tell me what your soon-to-be ex-partner was talking about, Agent Mulder?" Kersh asked him.

"Yeah. I seem to remember that you mentioned that you owed a friend a big favor, because he had helped you out with a personal problem."

"And you think this favor that I did for this friend is what?"

"I think that Jenn and Michael Galt seriously pissed your friend off, probably by ripping them off in drug money or something. Therefore, they needed a scapegoat to kidnap their kids. And they called you. You know why? Because these people had probably pissed you off too."

Kersh's blood boiled. "Agent Mulder, do you realize you are making very serious accusations against authority?" He fumed.

"Yeah…yeah I think I do." Mulder nodded. "So like I was saying. They remembered that you owed them a favor, and called you out on it. They needed a guy who wasn't a necessary to the FBI, but wouldn't say anything either. So you picked me. The lady made the fake call about the UFO sighting, had me fly out there, I met with her and her husband, and boom. They knock me out, take everything I had on me, and then use me to steal the girls."

"Agent Mulder, I think you're out of line. **_WAY_** out of line."

"I'll act like I care about that in a minute. So once they do, you start paying them visits every couple of months. Just to make sure that everything has stayed smooth, that nobody suspected anything. And you made sure it stayed that way. But you screwed up, Kersh."

"Oh did I now?" He asked, sarcastically. "And where did I 'screw up,' Agent Mulder?"

"You didn't anticipate the girls getting out, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"HA! So you admit it! You **did** set this up."

Kersh slowly started to nod his head, knowing he was caught.

"So tell me, how right did I get it?"

---------------------------------------

Scully sat at her desk, looking through the case that she and Mulder had received from Skinner sometime after they left last Friday. The girls were amusing themselves with all of Mulder's alien knick-knacks. All three looked up as the door opened after being down there nearly an hour.

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Well, I got Kersh to admit it, and I left a message with Kim to have Skinner call me."

"So did I." Scully frowned a bit. "So Kersh admitted it, huh?" Mulder nodded. "Rat bastard."

"You can say that again, Scully."

"Rat bastard."

Mulder chuckled, and shook his head. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Chardonnay and Honoria jumped up, and were out in the hall in a flash. Scully moved from behind her desk to stand in front of her partner. "That took guts, Mulder. I'm proud of you," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Putting an arm around her, they walked out to the parking garage behind the girls and pulled away from the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building. It was 2:50.

-----------------------

At 3:10, Scully got a call on her FBI-issued cell phone. It was Skinner.

"Agent Scully, I have messages from you and from Agent Mulder asking me to call both of you. What's going on?"

"Well, Sir, it seems that the kidnapping was ordered by an executive level FBI employee." Scully informed Skinner.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Director Kersh."

"Agent Scully, are you aware that this is a-"

"Very serious accusation? Yes, Sir. I am. But Mulder got him to admit to it."

"Well, that's a different game then. I'll alert the appropriate people, and decide on Agent Mulder's punishment."

"Okay, Sir. Thanks for calling."

Both hung up.

"Well, what did he say?" Mulder asked, looking over at her.

"Mulder!" She pushed his head to face the road.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"It's fine. But he said he'd tell who needs to be told, and think about your punishment."

-----------------------------

Not finished here, guys. Still got more coming, so stay tuned!


	15. Well helloooo Dolly

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

-----------------------

**Thursday Morning.**

Mulder and Scully were, yet again, sitting in their basement-level office. But this was not like any other day, no. Today and probably would be for a while they were sharing their basement with two 16-year-old girls. They had been all week. The whole, uneventful and non-punishing week.

There was a sound that made all four jump. Chardonnay and Honoria looked up from their chatter-fit. They had gotten a little acquainted with the world around them. Chardonnay was now comfortable around Mulder, and Honoria was warming up to him slowly. They were learning to pick out their own clothes (they still have a problem with matching), and to get used to having their hair pulled back. They looked to the door, just a few feet away from where they were sitting on the floor.

Mulder looked up from his spot standing over Scully's desk, looking over her shoulder at a case file (and the occasional glance down her blouse).

Scully also looked to the door, just in time to see it open and reveal A.D. Skinner. He sniffed the air, and the teens quickly moved over to Mulder and Scully's sides.

"What in God's name is that smell?" Skinner asked, giving a most unpleasant look.

"KFC, sir. Our case involves the kitchen of one." Mulder replied.

"Remind me of this moment next time I mention a craving for it, okay?" Both agents nodded. "I've got good news, bad news, and then I've got Agent Mulder's punishment. Which would you like first?"

Both Mulder and Scully spoke at the same time, but what they said differed quite a bit.

"Bad." Agent Scully spilled.

"Good. No! Punishment." Mulder said, correcting himself.

"Okay. Good news is, that Jeffery and Ash Young have been admitted into a drug and alcohol rehabilitation center, and Allie Galt is to remain with the paternal grandmother."

"And the bad news?" Both agents asked, yet again at the same time.

"The bad news is, Michael Galt has been committed to the local psychiatric hospital, for a suicide attempt. But Jenn Galt _did_ commit suicide."

"Oh…" Scully whispered as she pulled Honoria close to her side, and Mulder did the same to Chardonnay.

"What's going to happen to them?" Mulder asked, genuinely concerned.

Skinner looked between each face. Both teens wore a look of confusion, at the mention of their three siblings' names. Mulder looked just as concerned as his last statement sounded. So did Scully, but her look struck Skinner differently.

"Well, DCF contacted me to talk to you, Agent Scully. They're expecting my call to either confirm or deny their request to meet with you," he told her, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

Scully nodded vigorously. "Of course I'll meet with them! Just, uh, "She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Just tell them to give me a time and place and I'll be there."

"Got it." Skinner said. "And Mulder?"

Mulder looked from Scully to Skinner with his undivided attention. "Yes, Sir?"

"Two-week unpaid suspension." Skinner turned out of the office, and closed the door.

"Well, that's not so bad." Scully looked up at him.

Mulder shrugged. "Sure as hell could have been worse. I say we celebrate." He gave her one of his mischievious grins

"Yeah, okay." She replied. At this, Mulder's grin got bigger.

A beat of silence went by, and Mulder dared to break it.

"Hey girls, why don't you go get something from the vending machines in the break room?" he asked, pulling 5 singles out of his pocket.

They did, and Mulder promptly rolled his chair over in front of is best friend's desk. "Scully…" He looked at her.

With that said, she looked up at him from the case file. "What is it, Mulder? You're making me nervous." She arched an eyebrow.

"What are you going to say?"

"About what to whom?"

"About Chardonnay and Honoria to the Department of Children and Families."

"I'm…" She paused, and tilted her head before continuing. "I'm not sure yet." Seeing his worried look, she gave him a reassuring smile. "What did you have in mind for a celebration, Mulder?"

"Scully." His voice warned.

"What? Don't you want to celebrate?" She asked, knowing exactly what his tone meant.

"Quit trying to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes_, you _are_."

"_No_ I'm _not_."

"_Yes_, you--"

"STOP IT!" A third voice called out. Neither agent had realized that their Assistant Director had joined them yet again.

"How long have you been standing there?" Scully asked.

"Long enough to see why everybody thinks you're married." Both Mulder and Scully scowled at this response. "I called back, and they said to meet them at 8 o'clock Monday morning at the 7th Street Diner."

"Thank you, Sir," was all Scully could mutter, watching the girls scoot past A.D. Skinner with two bags of chips and three pop cans. Passing one to each Mulder and Scully, they kept a can for themselves to share and opened their bags.

--------------------------------

At 7:30 that evening, the 3 girls left Dana Scully's apartment to meet a one Fox Mulder at his.

Answering the door, both adults smiled. "Well helloooo, Dolly." Mulder exclaimed as he saw Scully, taking her and spinning her around to view er whole attire for the night. '_Parton, that is._'

Dinner was his pick tonight. Instead of the regular pizza or Chinese take-out, Mulder had chosen a place where neither of them had been. He has also _insisted_ that Scully dress for the occasion.

"Mulder!" Scully gave him a look as he spun her. "Why aren't you ready!"

Mulder laughed at this, and told her, "I am."

"No you're not. And _don't_ call me 'Dolly.' The last guy that did can't have anymore kids."

She ushered the girls into her partner's apartment as Mulder pulled a face.

"Dana Scully left a brother squeaky clean?" His jaw had dropped, and his voice was dripping with amusement.

"You'd be surprised at what I've done in the past, Fox Mulder." With this, she quirked an eyebrow and gave a half-smirk. He seemed intrigued at this answer. "Now seriously, get ready."

He grabbed his keys with a smirk. "Ready."

And before she could protest, the teenaged girls laughed as he reached an arm around her head, clamping his hand over her mouth.

-------------------------------------

Over dinner, small talk was made. That was mainly due to the fact that Scully was not amused. She was wearing a country-western outfit, and was one of the few doing so in a country-western bar and grill. Mulder had also gotten Honoria to open up to him a tiny bit more, and was extremely grateful for that.

After dinner, the four had made their way directly from the restaurant to Scully's apartment. She was…on the rather mad side. "I can not believe you, Mulder."

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You know what." She didn't look at him as she took her coat off. "Girls, why don't you get ready for bed?" It was nearly 10:30.

"Okay," they agreed, as one made her way to the washroom and the other to the bedroom.

"Scully I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset over the outfit. I think you look cute."

"I doubt that, Mulder. I look like one of the clowns you see at the rodeo." Her back was to him, looking over some of the mail she had received that day.

"Scully." He turned her around, and kissed her. This, by the way, was not something he planned on doing.

He expected her to push him away, to raise her ever-protective wall even higher than it was.

But instead, she found herself falling into his kiss with ease.

Pulling back, both wore a small look of guilty pleasure, and Scully couldn't bring herself to tilt her head up and meet Mulder's gaze.

So he did it for her, gently, by lightly lifting her chin with his finger.

"I think you look cute."


	16. Take me to WalMart

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully, nor do I own the X-Files. But I do, however, own anyone you don't recognize from the show. No infringement, don't sue: I'm a poor kid who's not even out of high school yet.

--------------------------

**Sunday Night, 7:08 pm. Mulder's apartment.**

His fingers dialed the phone number without him even glancing at the number pad. He didn't need to anymore; this was a number he called several times a day, almost every day for the past thirteen years. The line rang through to a voice mailbox.

"Scully, I don't know why you won't pick up the phone. Call. Me. I need to go to Wal-Mart, and I want you and the girls to come with."

With a sigh, Mulder clicked off the phone again. That was the fifth message he'd left for his partner today and it was killing him that she wasn't answering her phone.

--------------------------

**Sunday Night, 7:09 pm. Scully's apartment.**

Her phone sang out with a voice mail alert. She listened to it, and fought the temptation to call him back.

"Here, girls!" Scully set two made dinner plates on the table for Chardonnay and Honoria. They eyed the pork chops, green beans, and mashed potatoes.

"Who keeps calling, Dana?" Honoria questioned. She picked up her fork and popped a mouthful of potatoes in her mouth.

"Mulder. But I was too busy making dinner to answer the phone." She held up a small bowl with a handle and spout. "Gravy?"

Honoria shook her head, while Chardonnay nodded. "Yes, please!" she said, a hammy smile on her face.

Scully poured, and Honoria spoke. "You've been busy to answer the phone for him for two days."

"I'm trying to get you all settled in, get you comfortable here."

"You've answered the phone for other people."

"Just my boss and my mother."

"Why not Mulder?"

What she was really trying to ask was 'If you won't talk to him, how do you expect us to trust him?'

Was this seriously happening? Surely Scully was not being interrogated by a 16-year-old about why she wasn't answering the phone for her best friend. _Might as well tell her the truth_, Scully thought.

"I'm just a little mad at Mulder right now, Honor. That's all. I'm gonna talk to him in the morning."

"Why don't you just call him back?" Chardonnay asked, mouth full of green beans.

Scully thought about this. Why didn't she? The answer was simple. Pride.

"Just eat, girls. Okay?" They nodded, and Scully smiled at them as they did so. She left, taking the phone with her.

_Okay_, Scully thought. _Just call him up, and apologize for not picking up the phone. Then what?_

She decided just to wing it if he picked up, and dialed his number.

"Scully?" He asked. By the tone of his voice and the manner in which he spoke, Scully could tell that he had been pacing around his apartment waiting for some sign of life from her. "Scully is that you?"

Scully snapped out of her thought process. "Yeah, it's me Mulder."

Mulder didn't know what to say now. "Thanks for calling back."

"Yeah." She slid her tongue over her lips, and sighed. "It wasn't the fact that you made me wear that getup to the restaurant."

Mulder knew that wasn't why she didn't answer. But he _had_ apologized for it in his messages, numerous times. He knew exactly why she didn't want to talk.

"Look, I'm…sorry about what happened." He said finally.

"I'm not mad about the outfit, Mulder. Really."

"That's good, because I'm not apologizing for the outfit."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say to that. "I'm not mad about that, either."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone?"

Scully didn't know what to say. It took her a moment to answer, "I don't know."

"I think you do." A small smirk was playing on his lips.

"You're right, I do." Scully tried to keep the grin out of her voice.

"So tell me why."

"Mulder, you _know_ why."

"I wouldn't say that." He smirked.

"You really want to hear me say it out loud, don't you?"

"Say what out loud?"

Scully chuckled. "I'm ashamed, you dummy."

"I know."

"And you still made me say it?"

"You didn't have to, Scully." They both laughed. "But I'm glad you did." Scully didn't say anything. Mulder didn't either, for a moment. "Do you know what you're going to tell them?"

"No," Scully answered. "I have no idea. I don't know what they'll say. I mean, there was a lot of stuff to pack, and if they tell me that I can't do that…then what am I supposed to do?"

"The only thing you can do."

"What's that, Mulder?"

"Take me to Wal-Mart."

Scully chuckled, and agreed. "Okay. Give me time to clean up dinner, the girls are still eating. We'll be over in an hour."

--------------------------

**Monday Morning, 8 am. 7th Street Diner.**

Scully fidgeted nervously with her clothing and hair as she waited for the social worker to arrive. Honoria and Chardonnay were dressed for the occasion, in jeans that fit, and Pirates of the Caribbean 2 t-shirts. She eyed a black car pulling up to the curb, and watched as a tall blonde male climbed out, followed by a black-haired woman who wasn't quite as tall, but taller than Scully.

"Are you Dana Scully?" The man asked. Scully could only look at he man and answer with a nod. "Great, you're right on time. My name is Mike Forrester and this is my partner Babette Gilmore. Why don't we go in and get started?" He smiled.

Walking in, they seated themselves at a large booth. The girls didn't want to sit next to the man, due to his insane facial resemblance to Sir. They just sat and stared at him the whole time.

"Now Miss Scully. Am I correct to assume that the children in question have been in your care since the time you discovered them?" The man asked.

"Yes sir."

"And you've taken all measures to ensure the safety of these children while in your care?"

"Of course."

Mike Forrester and Babette Gilmore interviewed Scully for about another 30 minutes before her phone started vibrating. She snuck a look at it and sighed. It was Mulder. She stopped the phone's shaking before the social workers noticed.

-------------------------

**Monday Morning, 8:30 am. Mulder's apartment.**

"Dammit, Scully, answer the phone!"

The phone rang through to voicemail again. "Scully, call me as soon as the social workers are gone. This is important!" Mulder clicked the phone off.

"She's in for a surprise, then. When she turns around, and those two are gone."

He flopped down on his couch and sighed.

--------------------------

**Monday Morning, 8:31 am. 7th Street Diner.**

"Okay, and one last question for you today. Do you plan on getting the girls a therapist, an eating coach, and a tutor?"

"I do plan on getting them a therapist and a tutor, but I don't plan on getting them an eating coach until I've been shown some sort of sign that something is wrong with their metabolism or digestive systems. They've both been checked out by doctors and have been diagnosed internally healthy."

"Okay," the man smiled. "That should do it for now."

The man and woman thanked Scully for her cooperation, and walked out the front door. Scully didn't know that they didn't leave.

"Girls, stay right here. I'm going to the washroom."

The girls nodded, and she left them alone, dialing her voicemail on the way into the washroom. "Scully, call me as soon as the social workers are gone. This is important!"

Scully frowned. What had him up a tree? She dialed him back. "Scully?"

"Mulder."

"Are the girls with you?"

"Yes."

"Like, right next to you?"

"No. They're sitting in our booth at the diner. Why?"

"Make sure they're still there."

"Mulder, it's over." She left the washroom. "You've lost your--Oh my god." She raced out the front door, and saw the social worker pulling away with her girls in the back. Scully dropped the phone, reaching for her service weapon.

"Scully?" Mulder asked.

Scully took about ten steps forward. One shot. Tires screech. Two more shots.

"SHIT!" Scully screamed, jumping out of the way of the speeding car that was coming right at her. It slammed into the building, missing her by about a foot.

"Scully!" Mulder screamed into the phone, not sure of what had just happened but sure of what he heard.

Scully crawled over to her phone, and picked it up with her left hand. The cast on her right arm had broken. "Mulder, I've got to go."

"No, Scully--"

She hung up the phone, and called the police.

"911, please state your emergency?" The woman asked from the other end of the line.

"I just shot a man and woman and I need an ambulance to check their vitals. My name Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI, and my location is the 7th Street Diner."


	17. One hell of a G Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me for dreaming.

A/N: Sorry this is amazingly late; I had to wrap up the end of my senior year, and get everything settled for the fall. But seeing as fall is here already and I'm leaving for basic military training as of 11/12/07, I figured I'd write one more chapter for you all, rather short though. :) I think I'm finished with it. The ending might seem a bit cheesey, but...oh well. At 3 in the morning, cheesey is the best you can get from me.

--------------------------

**Monday Morning, 8:45 am. 7th Street Diner.**

Mulder had arrived at the scene only to jump out of his car and start yelling his best friend's name.

"Scully?" He looked around frantically in the mess of people crowding 7th Street. "Scully!"

Scully sat on the back on an ambulance, legs hanging off the back and feet dangling over the ground, and looked over to the direction from which her name was being called. "Ma'am, I really need your full attention. I need to know what happened." The police officer that was standing in front of her said.

Mulder was still calling out for his partner, and whether she realized it or not, that was what was distracting her. "What else is there to tell apart from the fact that those two goons tried to take back my girls and run me over with a car?" She looked from the officer to the street. "Mulder!" Spotting his head among the many others, she jumped off the back of the ambulance to hop up and down, waving her uninjured arm. "Over here!"

Mulder ran past a black SUV and through the crowd, dodging whoever got in his way. The man in the black SUV got out and followed him. "Scully, are you alright?"

"Sir, you need to step away!" The officer said, and Scully furrowed her brow.

"No, Officer, he's fine. I was on the phone with him when it happened," Scully told the officer, pulling Mulder closer to the back of the ambulance when her gaze shifted to the man that had stepped up. The man from the black SUV. "Sir."

Mulder spun around, ready to knock he guy off his feet. He should be dead. But as soon as he saw what 'sir' she was talking about, he unballed his fist. "Skinner."

"Agents." He didn't look happy. "Officer, could you excuse yourself for a moment? Thank you." The agents and assistant director watched as the man looked for something he could be useful with. "Why is it that when I leave either of you alone for a minute, something drastic happens?"

"Sir, this was entirely my fault. If I hadn't left the girls in the booth…" Scully had gotten used to sucking up and taking the blame. There wasn't much that she hadn't 'done,' according to her record.

"No, it's not. Well, this one isn't. I suppose it couldn't be avoided. But the hundreds of other incidents you two have been involved with? Nothing compares to the busy time we've had since you two left on that half-cocked holiday of yours."

"That was by no means a holiday," Scully muttered under her breath.

"Agent Scully, you have something to share?" Skinner asked.

Scully cleared her throat. "No, Sir."

"Good. Agent Mulder, while Agent Scully is getting her arm recasted, I'd like you to start writing a report on everything you heard, and then write down Agent Scully's side of the story as well. It's to be on my desk tomorrow morning."

"But Sir, I'm susp--"

"As of now, Agent, you are reinstated."

--------------------------

**Saturday Night, 9:24 pm. Scully's apartment.**

Honoria was lying on the bed in the room she and her sister shared, reading a book. Chardonnay was showering. Scully was sitting on the couch, with Mulder right next to her.

The week had passed, quite uneventfully since Monday morning. When they left, the police and crime scene investigators were still working the area and getting eye witness reports. Among the statements taken were both Mulder and Scully's, along with the story from the girls' point of view. "You know, Mulder," The redhead started, watching as the man beside her jotted down notes. "I can't help but thinking...what if?"

" 'What if' what?" He looked at her between writing words. She wasn't looking at him, instead her gaze was fixed on her cast. He shifted in his seat and started staring at her ear, leaning in a bit.

Scully noticed the behaviour out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to face him. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touching. "Mulder?" She questioned. "What are you doing?"

"You know," he furrowed his brow in 'thought' a little, and continued. "If I look into your ear at precisely the right angle...I can see the gears in your head turning." This earned him a weak smile and a shake of Scully's head. He was expecting at least a chuckle, though he'd take what he could get with her. " 'What if' what, Scully?"

"What if...I had listened to you for once? Or, if I hadn't bothered to call you back." Scully looked down again, and Mulder tilted his head a little, waiting forher to continue. "Or if my aim was off by even a fraction. I could've killed one of them. Or both for that matter."

"But you didn't."

"But I could've." 

"But you didn't." She looked at him. "You need to stop thinking. Stop thinking about what could've gone wrong, and start thinking about what happened that went right. You saved them from impending doom. And you know what?" As Mulder asked, Scully shook her head and looked at him slightly. Capping the pen in his hand and putting an arm around her shoulders, he continued. "I can't speak for anyone else, but saving them from impending doom? In my book that makes you one hell of a G-Woman."

This got the chuckle he was hoping for, and Scully leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." With a deep breath, finally having a small piece of contentness within her, she looked up at her partner-in-crime. Her best friend. "Thanks, Mulder." In return, he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't resist, but instead just let it happen, enjoying the moment that she hadn't taken to think.

As they both pulled back, Scully wore a small smirk. "What?" Mulder heard himself ask.

"Nothing."

A door opened in the hallway, the girls were coming out of the bedroom. Chardonnay's thick, jet black hair was wrapped up sawami-style in a towel. Her small frame was drowning in a Pirates of the Caribbean pajamas set in the smallest size they sold. Honoria followed close after, with equally thick red wavy hair. She to seemed to be swimming in her pj set, hers advertising Daria rather than donning the sea-savvy pirate her sister's did. Honoria took a seat beside Mulder, and Chardonnay beside Scully.

Scully found herself grinning, surrounded by people she cared deeply about. She had Char tucked under her arm, just as Mulder had both Honoria and Scully, both leaning on him. The four sat there in silence. A comfortable silence. There was nothing that needed to be said. Child Services had drawn up a contract that both Scully and a judge had signed, and the girls were legally hers.

Mulder was smiling triumphantly, satisfied that neither girl was weary around him anymore, and had a good time joking around with them and teaching them the quirks that he knew drove Scully nuts.

Chardonnay was getting very into visual arts, messing around with a copy of Adobe Photoshop that 'mysteriously' appeared in the basement office, and was always bugging Scully to go to the movies just to see the special effects. Honoria was cracking out of her reclusive shell, seeming to have taken a liking to playing a one-on-one soccer game with Mulder, and was pretty good for never playing before. Both girls had taken an interest in television, able to memorize an impressive deal from a favourite tv show and recite it in perfect action whenever they pleased.

Yes. Each Mulder and Scully were happy with the outcome of the horrible situation that started out so many years ago, and were savouring the feeling of normalcy in their livesfor the first time in a long while. Both girls were thinking about how lucky they were, and how their lives had changed so drastically in such a short period of time, and would continue to do so in the very near future.

Meeting the other's gaze, another kiss was shared as the girls dozed off, leaning against the couple for support. The nightmare was over.

**FIN.**


End file.
